Ellas mis amigas, mis amigas verdaderas
by yumi-happy
Summary: Momoko era la chica mas inteligente de su escuela, pero su vida solía ser muy complicada; sus padres no paraban de pelear, su hermana no dejaba de hacerle broma y sus compañeras solían burlarse de ellas; pero todo eso cambio cuando las conoció a ellas./ pasen y lean; no soy buena haciendo resúmenes pero denle una oportunidad (es mi primer ONE-SHOT)


Yumi: hola, mundo este es un one-shot de Momoko

Mia: sabemos que todavía nos falta subir el segundo capítulo de nuestro otro fic

Yumi: pero ocurrió un problema con mi laptop, así que por favor sean pacientes

Mia: y el primero que hace, esperamos lo disfruten

Yumi: y aquí está, ¡empecemos!

_**Ellas mis amigas, mis amigas verdaderas**_

Yo soy Momoko Akatsutsumi acabo de terminar el colegio y mi vida no comenzó siendo muy buena que digamos; padres peleando, mi hermana haciéndome bromas y otras cosas que ni ustedes se imaginan. Fui molestada solo por ser inteligente aunque no soy fea, no favorece mucho ya que estaba en colegio solo para chicas, y nadie quería estar conmigo ósea no tenía amigas; hasta que las conocí a ellas.

**-Flash Back-**

Era un día en la mañana. Como siempre mis compañeras solían molestarme; en especial Himeko Shirogane, una chica engreída porque su "Papi" le compra todo lo que ella quiere.

-¡Oh! Miren si es la nerd -. Grita con su odiosa voz chillona.-

-Déjame en paz Himeko, quiero ir a clases -. Dije intentando contenerme.-

-No, ¿y qué es esto?-. Quitándome mí libro favorito.-

-¡Dame eso!-. Intentando quitarle mi libro, cuando hace que me caiga.-

-¡JA!, vez eres una idiota-. Burlándose de mí.-

-¡Oye tú! ¡"Princesita"! déjala en paz -. Grita una chica de cabellera azabache y ojos verdes.-

-Sí, ya déjala, ella no ha hecho nada-. Dice otra chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules.-

-Y, ¿Quiénes se creen ustedes para decirme que hacer?-. Dice burlándose de ellas.-

-Yo soy Kaoru Matsubara y ella-. Señalando a la otra chica.- es Miyako Gotokuji

-Y ya devuélvele eso-. Dice la chica de nombre Miyako señalando el libro.-

-¿Y si no lo hago que me harán?-. Pregunta burlándose de ellas.-

-Esto-. Dice Kaoru, dándole un golpe en su nariz haciendo que esta sangre y suelte el libro.-

-Le avisare a mi "Papi"-. Grita mientras sale corriendo y tapándose la nariz.-

-Se lo merecía-. Dice Kaoru sacudiéndose las manos.-

-Toma-. Dice Miyako, dándome mi libro.- creo que esto te pertenece….

-Momoko, Momoko Akatsutsumi-. Dije sonriendo.- y gracias

-No hay nada que agradecer, ella se lo merecía-. Dice Kaoru sonriendo.-

- Y es un gusto conocerte-. Me dicen ambas sonriendo.-

-Igualmente, ¿y a donde se dirigen?-. Pregunto curiosa.-

-Vamos a inscribirnos a esa escuela-. Me dice Miyako.-

-Yo voy a esa escuela, si gustan se las puedo mostrar-. Digo sonriendo feliz.-

-Sí, no me gustaría perder el primer día de escuela-. Dice Kaoru divertida.-

-Tal vez nos toque en la misma clase-. Dice Miyako alegre.-

Después de eso las lleve hasta la oficina del director, de ahí me fui a mi salón con la esperanza de que ellas estén conmigo. Hasta que la maestra llego al salón.

-Buenos días alumnas, vamos a comenzar con la clase-. Dice arruinando todas mis esperanzas; hasta que alguien toca a la puerta.

-Señorita Keane, podría salir un momento-. Dice el director a lo que la maestra obedece para después volver a entrar al salón.

-Bien, me acaban de avisar que tendremos dos nuevas alumnas, así que sean buenas con ellas-. Dice la maestra sonriendo, cuando dos chicas conocidas para mi entran al salón.-

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Miyako Gotokuji, espero nos llevemos sonriendo.-

-Mi nombre es Kaoru Matsubara-. Dice seria. Yo al verlas a las dos me puse muy feliz.-

-Muy bien Miyako siéntate al lado izquierdo de Momoko; Momoko levanta tu mano por favor, y tu Kaoru al lado derecho de Momoko-. Dice la maestra: y si nadie se sienta a mi costado irónico, ¿no?-

-¡Sí!-. Dicen ambas muy felices para después ir a sus hacientos.-

-Así que nos tocó en la misma clase-. Digo feliz.-

- Es verdad, al parecer el destino nos unió-. Dice Kaoru feliz.-

-Muy bien, entonces seamos amigas-. Dice feliz Miyako.-

-¿Amiga?, sí, eso me gustaría-. Digo muy alegre de afín tener amigas.-

-Entonces desde ahora somos amigas-. Dice Kaoru al igual que Miyako.-

**-Fin Flash back-**

Ahora vamos a postular a la misma universidad. Desde entonces empecé a sonreír cada vez mas, y gracias a ellas supere todos mis problemas, estamos siempre juntas apoyándonos, ellas quienes me brindaron su amistad sincera y apoyándome en las buenas y en las malas, ellas mis amigas, mis amigas verdaderas.

Fin

-Yumi: y fin, vaya no es tan fácil

Mia: pero si lo hiciste en un día

Yumi: es que no sé cómo se me ocurrió solo paso

Mia: bueno, esperamos sus reviews

Yumi: hasta la proxima


End file.
